The present invention relates to eyewear that contains a frame, and more particularly to eyeglasses that do not have an earpiece.
Most of the contemporary eyewear uses an earpiece that rests on the ear of the wearer, or uses some kind of strap or curved piece that wraps around the head of the wearer to secure the eyewear to the wearer""s head. However, eyewear with these features can be uncomfortable or impractical to wear, especially when wearing a helmet or a hat. Plus, in the case of an earpiece, it can cause aggravation to the wearer if that person lies down, or is under some other situation were the ears are at varied levels.
Attempts have been made to solve the problems associated with eyewear that employs earpieces or other securing means mentioned above, but have failed. Many of the ear piece-less eyeglasses use a spring-loaded piece that rests on the temple or side of the head. However, the spring-loaded pieces are not easily adjustable and therefore cause the glasses to either fall off the wearer""s head or cause discomfort to the wearer. Therefore, there is a need for eyewear that is ear piece-less, adjustable, and comfortable for the wearer.
One aspect of the present invention is eyeglasses comprising a frame having a face piece, a first temple piece, and a second temple piece, where the first and second temple pieces are attached to the face piece. The eyeglasses also include at least one lens attached to the face piece and an inflatable bladder attached to the first and second temple pieces, where the inflatable bladder is adapted to assist in securing the eyeglasses on the head of a person.
Another aspect of the present invention is eyeglasses comprising a frame having a face piece, a first temple piece, and a second temple piece, where the first and second temple pieces are attached to the face piece. The eyeglasses also comprise at least one lens attached to the face piece and an inflatable bladder attached to the first and second temple pieces and having a pump, where the inflatable bladder is adapted to assist in securing the eyeglasses to the head of a person. The pump includes two finger pieces and the pump is adapted to fill the bladder with air when the finger pieces are moved. The eyeglasses also have a release valve attached to the bladder that causes air to be released from the bladder when activated.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a method of securing eyeglasses on the head of a person, which has the following steps: (a) providing eyeglasses comprising a frame having,la face piece, a first temple piece, and second temple piece, the first and second temple pieces attached to the face piece, at least one lens attached to the face piece, a first inflatable bladder attached to the first temple piece; and two finger pieces attached to the bladder that work together as a pump to move air into the bladder; (b) placing the eyeglasses on the head of a person; and (c) pumping air into the bladder by squeezing the finger pieces toward one another until the eyeglasses are secured on the head of the person.